I Promise! Happy?
by YumeHalom
Summary: Apology story for not updating for so long! Tragedy one-shot, Natsume and Mikan: Mikan gets amnesia and can't remember anything except for random fragments of her past. What will happen when she remembers? Will she ever be with Natsume? T for safety


**Here's a one-shot! I'm so sorry for not updating on my other chapters! Didn't I last update like, two months ago? Eek! Well, here you guys go:**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**WARNING: Not spell-checked**

My eye opened. My vision was blurry, so I closed my eyes again and turned over in the bed. Someone started shaking me.

"She's awake! Come on, She's awake!" I open my eyes once more and I see a small group of people.

"How do you feel?" a boy asked me. I looked at all of them.

"I…I'm fine." I surely felt okay.

"Uh,-" I started, but another boy interrupted me with,

"Thank goodness! Do you remember anything from the accident?" everyone looked at me expectingly. I realized it right then and there..

"I don't remember anything."

"That's okay; we don't expect you to remember something so traumatic." a different man said. I shook my head.

"I don't remember _anything. _Nothing at all." The room went quiet. I look up at them.

"What's my name?"

I'm Sakura Mikan. All these people are my friends even though some of them look scary. That's what I found out so far. When I got to house, I went to my room. It was filled with all sorts of photos. I looked over all of them carefully. There were many different pictures. Pictures of little me, who look so happy and optimistic, pictures of the scary purple eyed girl, pictures of the group of people I saw today…And a lot of them were pictures of a boy and me.

Geez, he always has the same face in every picture. But, his eyes…

Not only were they a beautiful shade of red, they sometimes looked cold, but in a few pictures…They looked happy. Like, you could tell he was happy even though he had a poker face. I started smiling at the photo of him unconsciously. Who is he? What was he to me? I never saw him in the hospital room.

My life was confusing. I knew so many people, who always had the same reaction when they came to visit me…

"_Oh, hi Mikan…You sure are..different."_

How did I act? What type of person was I? Everyone also reacted about my hair.

"I-It's down!" Tobita Yuu, a shy boy from my observation, said. I look at him crazily.

"Yeah,…my hair is down." He blushes.

"No, it's just, that you..Um, you put your hair in pigtails all the time, usually…" He stumbled over his words.

"Ah, yes. The me in the photos always wore pigtails…I just," I tried finding a word, "wasn't very fond of the idea." Pigtails looked kid-ish to me. And, just because the old me did it, doesn't mean _I _have to! But, there was something tugging at me at the back of m mind. Something I could barely grasp. A promise.

"It was nice meeting up with you, but I have to go now!" I smiled at him and turn around. I argue over the idea in my head and finally turn towards him.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you a question?" He looked at me for a second.

"Ah, yes! I mean, no! I don't mind. Ask anything at all." I choose my wording.

"Who is the raven headed boy with red eyes? What's his name?" He freezes for a second, and then adjust his glasses.

"I-I'm not the best person to ask on the subject..But, his name is-" some barged into the door. If I could remember correctly…

I point at him. "Aren't you Andou Tsubasa?" I didn't see him at the hospital, yet how did I know his name? He looked at me in surprise and smiled.

"Glad something didn't slip your mind!" and he grabbed Yuu and dragged him out of the room. I stare dot-eyed at the door and sweat dropped.

"…Tsubasa-senpai?" Another memory flashed in my mind to fast for me to see it. I grabbed my head and balled my other hand into a fist. I grit my teeth and fall to the floor.

"Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, Sumire, Ruka…" I didn't know any of these names, yet they seemed so familiar to me. Tears started to flow from my eyes. "Natsume." I stopped crying. Natsume. That name…It sounded so bittersweetly familiar and perfect.

"Where is Natsume…?" the words left my mouth mechanically; as if I wasn't saying them and someone else inside of me was.

I heard the doorbell ring and quickly wiped my tears and got my act together. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Sakura-san! I just wanted to pay you a visit…" I stare at this boy. My eyes widen.

"Ah yes! It's Ruka! No, didn't I call you…Ruka-nyan? No, Ruka-…" I go into deep thought and he stares at me. I smile brightly when I remember. "It's Ruka-pyon! It has to be!" I smile again and try to hide any of my current traces of sadness. Ruka-pyon chuckles and then says,

"That's more like you, Sakura-san. I wonder why everybody is awed at your "change." He smiled at me.

"No, no. I feel perfectly fine! There just a few memories I gave to gain in no time! Just like-" I try counting the years in my head. I lose track and I see Ruka-pyon waiting. "my whole life." I patch it up with.

We just stand there for a few seconds and I realize that I was standing in the way. I quickly jump out of the entrance and gesture to Ruka-pyon.

"Please come in!" He walks in and we talk in the living room. I don't remember anything about him, but it feels like i've known him for years now. It got late and he had to leave, but before that…

"Um, Ruka-pyon." He turned around to face me.

"Yeah, Sakura-san?" I quietly scold him in my mind. I told him I was alright with him calling me Mikan.

"Who's Natsume." The room becomes quiet and the words stung my lips. Ruka-pyon looked lost for a second.

"I-I didn't know him that well." I looks at him hardly.

"What was my relationship with him?" He got a lost look in his eyes, like he was dreaming, but quickly got back to reality.

"…You two knew each other. You weren't friends though." He turned around and stalked out of the room. I look at the door in hurt.

"You two were best friends..Why did you lie to me?" I spoke mechanically again. I looked over the sentence and my head hurt again. Ruka-pyon and this Natsume were best friends…Ruka-pyon lied to me…Natsume and I. How could we not be friends? He obviously was an important person to me. I have so many pictures of him and I get so many emotions when I look at them. Was he my ex? I quickly shake the idea away. The feelings I have are fond and caring… and loving.

My head felt like it was splitting and my mind went blank. Red eyes. Screams and sobbing. Crying. I open my eyes shakily. I was still in the front room at the door. It was still a sunny, spring day. Yet, the confusing memory haunted me.

It has been six weeks. Six week of no memories. That's the same as a month and a half without memories. With amnesia. I act happy in front of my friends to reassure them, but inside, I can't stop thinking about my past. I feel…incomplete without the memories. I feel incomplete without someone by my side.

Sometimes at night, I become so sad I start to cry in my bed. I look up and expect to see him, but he never showed up. No matter how lonely and useless I felt. I soon grew strong. I forbid myself to cry and feel pity. I forbid myself to think about Natsume. I need to move on from my lost of memory and start a new life.

I grew apart from my friends. That was fine with me. They only pitied and loved the old me. Before I knew it, the only one I had was Ruka. I realized what I'd done.

Two years. I'm fourteen now.

Ruka was at my house and we were chatted happily. I dare show him my new dark side. I smiled for him. I kept up this act for him. But it all felt so fake.

"How's your day so far?" Ruka asked me.

"I've had a lovely day! The weather is at a point where it isn't spring nor autumn and the colors are just beautiful outside!" I jump out of my chair and remove the curtain from the window. I turn around to face him.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He stares outside for a second. He gets this look in his eyes that looks so sad.

"He loves this type of weather, Natsume…" he says dreamily, with a distant stare in his eyes. My eyes go dark. Natsume.

"I wonder how the weather is-" he quickly realized what he was talking about and got back to reality. He looked at me panically.

"Natsume _loves _this weather. That's present tense." I quietly say. Ruka starts fidgeting. My head had the familiar hurting I got two years ago. Ever since I ignored Natsume, I never felt any pain.

I squint my eyes. "Natsume loved sakura trees. Wouldn't we always walk through the orchards during this time…because the sakura tree would soon lose their leaves." I said. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"You would join us, wouldn't you?" I didn't wait for his answer and closed my eyes. "Natsume hated the cold, because he had the fire alice. Wasn't he also fond of black cats? He rebelled against the myth that they're bad luck and tended to think of them as good luck." I kept on blabbering. I didn't even know what I was saying, but it felt good to just talk about him. Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. The boy I loved for such a long time…

After a few more sentences I open my eyes and look Ruka in the eye.

"Don't lie to me; What happened to Natsume?" Ruka looked at me intently.

"Truth?" I hesitate.

"Tell me the truth." Ruka then hesitated.

"Natsume and you…loved each other. You loved each other when you two were forbidden to be together. Everyone thought you guys were cursed lovers, you two thought you were meant to be." He choked up. "Natsume was forced to leave. He was transferred to another school in America. We couldn't have possibly save him. No one knows anything about his whereabouts. He might still be attending school, on the run, even accepting his new life…But I know he will never forget you." Ruka closed his eyes.

I blinked and in the seconds my eyes were closed, they all returned.

Natsume and I were much much more than friends. We loved each other so dearly and we would do so many dangerous things. It all started with my chasing after Hotaru to the elite school Alice Academy. I miraculously was able to get in because I had an unknown alice. We did so many things and created so many memories. The school thought we were dangerous. We had very powerful families and alices. Together, we could overrun the school's cruel ways. They tried separating us.

A tear leaves my eyes.

"I…I-" more tears escape. "thought I forbade myself to cry…" I laugh a little.

I was able to escape out of the academy. I saw him on the airplane. It flew far away, until I couldn't see it. I returned.

With the new surge of anguish fueling me, I helped all my friends escape thee academy. They eventually tracked us down.

"Ruka. I distracted the men so you guys could run away." He looked at me. "And I gave up my memories so they could never harm you guys again..Yet-" I regained them. Even though they took them, I remembered them.

My eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" I grab my head. Natsume. _Natsume! _I shot up and frantically pull on my shoes.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" I look at him. "Natsume..!"

_If you are to regain your memories, we will find out one way or another. And if you do regain them…_I look at Ruka desperately.

"They will kill Natsume."

I found my ancient pouch of alice stones. I smirked. The alice agents were foolish enough to leak information about Natsume. I'm praying I will be able to save him. I slipped on jeans and a hoodie to conceal my face. I'm praying we can live a carefree life together. Natsume, just a bit longer. Just you wait.~

Natsume and I ran through the woods next to the school. When I told him I came to take him away, he just smirked and "was happy to get out of the stinkin' place". We were far away and I was sure no one followed us, I relaxed.

I looked at Natsume, who had his eyes closed and was sitting down, his back resting onto the tree. Tears came to my eyes. He really is here, with me right now. I slid down on my back down the tree and lifted the hood of my sweatshirt.

"It's really you…" I said, my voice shaky. I was holding back tears. He opened up his eyes quickly and he stared at me. He was in awe.

"Mi-Mikan..!" He said a few things in another language after that. Probably English. I closed my eyes. I start speaking in Japanese.

"I'm right here and I never want to leave you again..We'll get out of this. We're together now." my face shows raw emotion. "Natsume…" I felt so much guilt right now. "I'm so sorry.." Natsume looked surprised. He started to speak in Japanese again.

"Mikan, it's not your fault. I knew about your memory loss and it tormented me everyday to know you have forgotten everything. I'm surprised you got me this easily…" he smirked.

"Natsume, we should start going. Now." I quickly stand up and brush off the dirt, suddenly very alert.

"You're wearing your hair down…" I stare. Him toond right now?

"Yeah, I decided this looked better than pigtails." But, right now, i'm really miss them.

"It seems like you don't remember _everything._" I stare at him crazily. I give him a look that reads _well, duh! I just got them back._

I heard a leaf crunch and I grab Natsume closer to me by instinct. I look over to the direction the noise came from.

"Who's there?!" I yell. My eyes narrow. Alice agents starts coming in from everywhere around us.

"Sakura…Didn't you hear us when we said that when you regained your memories, that we would kill him?" I stare at all of them. This couldn't be happening. We were so close. Even if we escape, they'll somehow find us again.

"Natsume…" I grab his hand. "I won't leave you anymore." I smile and face the agents.

"If you kill him, you have to kill me, too!" I yell confidently. Natsume garbs my shoulders.

"No, Mikan! They want me; go ahead and live your life! Go" I give him a sad look.

"But I love you",I look up at him, "and I'll never ever let go of your hand again."

_Mikan, make me a promise that when all of this hell is over, you'll wear your hair down instead of those stupid pigtails. _

_Natsume, even though right now isn't exactly the right time for that, fine! I promise! Happy?_

**Tragedy fic! Heh, sorry for not updating for so long.**


End file.
